


Flashes

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Boredom, Crack, Dark Comedy, Drabbles, Fluff, Fucked Up, Humor, Irony, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, OOC, Pyromania, Randomness, Roommates, Spiders, The Sims, Trauma, Underrated Pairings Week, and a log of a Sims game, grab bag, some bashing, some early work, some new stuff, stuff that doesn't fit anywhere else, unrelated short stories, whatever stories, whatever was on my computer being forgotten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated Death Note shorts and drabbles. Various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many kinds of spiders.

“I’m sorry, little guy, but since Matsuda over there is _scared of you_ I have no choice but to kill you… Don’t look at me like that! Look, I understand you’re just trying to do your job and kill harmful pests but because you _scare people_ you have to die. I’m sorry, I don’t make the rules.” 

“Damn, did you have to put it that way? Now I kind of feel like a tool.” 

“You are kind of a tool, Matsuda.” 

“Light-kun, what are you doing?” L’s voice suddenly came from behind him, startling the mighty hunter from his quarry. The spider slunk away; crawling beneath the desk and safely out of range of Light’s rolled up newspaper. 

“Goddammit Ryuuzaki! And _You!_ You won’t defy me!” Light snarled, diving under the desk in search of his target. “Aha! There you are!” 

The younger man announced dramatically as he dragged the arachnid out by its own web and Matsuda made a noise of disgust beside him. 

“I’ll try and make it quick, okay? But I can’t promise it won’t be painless what with ever piece of your body being crushed like in a really bad car wreck and…” 

“Alright! I get it!” cried Matsuda. 

Light sported a smug grin as the rookie whimpered and ran away. 

“I didn’t know you were particularly fond of spiders, Light-kun.” 

“Not particularly. Matsuda just annoyed me, is all.” 

“Well, It likes you,” L smirked. Light let out a rather girly shriek as the spider climbed up onto his hand. 

“I think Kira-kun has found his spirit animal,” L smiled around his thumb and Ryuk laughed mockingly in the background. 

“I suppose he is kind of cute.” 

“Actually I feel obligated to inform Light-kun that it’s a female… oh and highly venomous. Though I don’t suppose that should be a problem given Light-kun’s taste in women. You dated Ms. Amane after all.”


	2. New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New roommates get to know each other.

The teen genius blinked in momentary confusion upon seeing the huge black form towering over his bed. 

“Oh… _Ryuk!_ ” 

That’s right—the big, ugly monster that had just shown up in his bedroom last night on account of his picking up a killer notebook. He was sure that waking up to seeing it every morning would take some getting used to. The Shinigami cackled at his outburst and the teen flushed slightly, not feeling particularly smart at the moment. Light decided to try and cover his momentary lapse of control by pretending he had intended to make inane chatter with his Shinigami all along. 

“Woah, you’re looking really, uh… _big_ today.” 

Okay, that wasn’t nearly as smooth as he had planned. 

**“Thanks! And you’re really pretty!”**

Light stared back at the monster in stunned surprise. The teen knew he was good-looking but he didn’t expect the Shinigami to make such a comment. And “pretty”?! Not nice or handsome or badass? And in any case he really didn’t see the appeal of bed hair and pajamas. 

Light froze as Ryuk hovered above him, his chain rattling as he drew closer. 

“Um…” 

**“I love your hair. Can I touch it?”**

“I—” 

Light felt his heart trying to escape its rib cage as the Shinigami gently took a strand of the teen’s red-brown hair that was hanging down by his left temple and began fondling it between black talons. Something in the monster’s eyes seemed to soften. 

**“It’s just as soft as it looks.”**


	3. Cry Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Light is an asshole but likes to play the hero.

Sayu was trying to hold back tears of fear as the brutish older students surrounded her when her savior arrived. 

“Hello there. I’m her psychotic older brother and this is a lead pipe. Say hello Mr. Lead Pipe. “Hello Jerks!” 

Her brother—being a total dork. It made her want to cry all the more. 

“Now do you want to leave my sister alone before I am forced to kill you?” 

The bullies were not intimidated. 

Light shrugged 

“Suit yourself.” 

Light struck a valiant pose as he got between the bullies and his sister and made like he was going to attack with the pipe. 

The bully deftly snatched the pipe away and broke his wrist. 

However fortune smiled that day for while Light was howling in pain Matsuda arrived to shoot the attacker in the kneecap. 

*** 

L pondered the strange report that Watari had nearly tossed into his cheesecake. 

The Kira he knew would never risk jail time, not even to protect his family. There was only one conclusion he could draw from Light having done something so stupid. 

_There’s no way Light can possibly be Kira._

*** 

Matsuda arrested the bullies that attacked the Yagami children. They would later die of food poisoning while in prison awaiting trial as was already written in the Book of God. 

Light nursed his broken wrist and smirked to himself. 

_Just as planned._


	4. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuk is bored.

**"I'm bored!"**

"…turn on the TV." 

**"There's nothing on TV! I'm bored!"** the Shinigami whined again. 

Light's pen slashed as he finished the latest name, tearing the page. Ryuk's whining was really grating on his nerves. 

**"If you're not going to entertain me than maybe I should just kill you and go home…"**

Light put his pen down and stalked on over to where the Shinigami lay lounging on his bed. 

"Haven't I given you everything?" the teen growled in a dangerous tone. The demonic creature only grinned. Light threw up his hands. "What the hell do you want from me?" 

In a flash Ryuk playfully snatched hold of Light's tie and pulled him down so that the human was straddling his hips. Before Light could protest Ryuk smashed their lips together (soft and sweet, with just a hint of tongue—the Shinigami didn't dare use his teeth on his fragile human toy…) 

**"I'm sure I can think of something."**


	5. Death Note Sims

**The household:**

**Light Yagami**  
 **Traits** : Genius, Athletic, Charismatic, Ambitious, Bookworm (one book in particular…)  
(Other traits I considered for Light and B were Evil and Crazy but Evil was too cartoony and Crazy is more like Deadpool, random crazy rather than cunning crafty crazy.)  
 **Career Goal:** Ruler of the Free World (Well… the Free Part is Optional)  
 **Favorite Color:** Red  
 **Favorite Food:** Fish and Chips (mostly the chips)  
 **Favorite Music:** Classical (especially Epic Latin Choirs)

 **L Lawliet** (Light's husband)  
 **Traits** : Genius, Athletic, Loner, Workaholic, Light Sleeper (That's What She Said!)  
 **Career Goal:** Forensic Scientist DNA Analyst  
 **Favorite Color:** Blue  
 **Favorite Food:** Cobbler ("I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret, okay?")  
 **Favorite Music:** Indie

 **Beyond Birthday** (L's crazy twin brother)  
 **Traits:** Genius, Athletic, Neat, Good Sense of Humor, Daredevil  
 **Career Goal:** Master Surgeon (well, he likes to cut things up…)  
 **Favorite Color:** Red  
 **Favorite Food:** Peanut butter and jelly (or rather JAM)  
 **Favorite Music:** Indie

 **Sayu Yagami** (Light's sister)  
 **Traits:** Genius, Athletic, Easily Impressed, Hopeless Romantic, Friendly  
 **Career Goal:** All-Star Soccer Player  
 **Favorite Color:** Yellow  
 **Favorite Food:** Dim Sum  
 **Favorite Music:** Pop ("Hideki Ryuuga!")

 **Mello Keehl** (kid1)  
 **Traits:** Genius, Brave, Ambitious, Hot-headed , ? (teens have a mystery trait that fills in when they grow up)  
 **Career Goal:** International Superspy (Oh behave~!)  
 **Favorite Color:** Black  
 **Favorite Food:** Chocolate Chip Cookies  
 **Favorite Music:** Indie

 **Matt Jeevas** (kid2)  
 **Traits:** Genius, Computer Whiz, Handy, Hates the Outdoors, ?  
 **Career Goal:** Forensic Scientist DNA Analyst  
 **Favorite Color:** Pink  
 **Favorite Food:** Sushi  
 **Favorite Music:** Indie

 **Log of Amusing Events**

* Light reads the Sims version of "How to Win Friends and Influence People."

* Beyond thinks L and Light are a cute couple. B likes Light (in this universe he's his brother-in-law) He thinks he's an okay guy and finds him amusing. And then he flirted with Light in front of L... that's not cool B.

* L made some calls looking for a job but nothing panned out yet so he just curled up in bed with a book on advanced quantum physics.

* Mello and Matt stay up watching TV while everyone else goes to bed. There aren't enough beds for everyone with the starting funds and when Mello discovers everyone else had already taken the beds he threw a hissy fit. Mello's yelling woke up B and Mello swiftly stole B's bed. B gets up-apparently too tired to even bother killing the source of his annoyance. Meanwhile Matt was fine with sleeping on the couch. 

* B tries to make breakfast for everyone and sets the kitchen on fire. Luckily Light rushed in with the fire extinguisher. By the way, for some reason B was trying to cook waffles in the oven. I suppose jam goes good with waffles but you'd think fire and B are a bad combination.

* Light and B keep chatting it up and flirting-you'd think Lawli would get jealous. Especially since that night Light and B end up in the same bed together...

* The next day Light goes to the library trying to get a feel for the town and looking for work. He meets a girl and talked with her and she seemed friendly enough until she discovered that he's gay, he's married, and his spouse is that guy that looks like a hobo. Light got angry and stormed off humiliated. Though for some reason he didn't kill her. L probably would have forgiven him if he knew the circumstances...

* Light is the first to get a job as a Podium Polisher. Step 1 to World Domination. Enter Politics. I think Light is much scarier in this universe.

* L cleared out something spoiled in the fridge and Mello and Matt nearly missed the bus going to school.

* Matt gets naked in front of everybody to take a bath with no shame whatsoever.

* We have acquired another fixture on the couch in front of the TV-Jared, some kid from Mello and Matt's new school who will not leave.

* That night L was the odd one out and ended up spending all night in the public garden picking some food since they were all still unemployed. He enjoyed the solitude of the task. Of course L loves Light and he liked having friends but he missed having alone time. 

* Mello discovers they are out of chocolate. For some unfathomable reason he attempts to make mac and cheese for breakfast and like his good role model B before him he sets the kitchen on fire. (Mello and fire isn't a very good combination either.) It was L to the rescue with the fire extinguisher this time. You'd think with a house full of genii someone would figure out how to cook without setting something on fire.


End file.
